Just Something
by Testthelimits
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so please just read and review. I hope you all enjoy 3 Astrid/Rapunzel Merida/OC Jack Frost/Hiccup
1. Friends

**I don't own any of them! It's a story that I'm making my own so please don't read it expecting play by play of what actually happened in the movies! **

**Rapunzel's POV**

"How do you do that?" It was about the fifth time I've been asked that question that hour. No matter how many times I'd explain to them that my hair just did that. It was just that magical, no real magic. It was always that soft, perhaps it was because a few years back my hair was actually magical with real powers.

"I don't know. Magic?" I gave them the same answer, giggling.

"Magic is the cure to all." Jack smirked, flowing around us like usual. He normally enjoyed the air much better than the ground. He stopped near Hiccup, his hand lightly brushing Hiccup's cheek earning that cute little smile of embarrassment. "Right Hiccup?"

Hiccup quickly nodded to Jack, giving him a nervous chuckle, "Uh, yeah. Sure?" He changed it to a question rather than a statement earning another giggle from me. I enjoyed the two's company, they were my best friends after all.

"So, Where _is _Flint? Or should I say, U-" Jack was cut off by Hiccup who nudged him in the stomach, giving him a glare. "What?" Jack asked innocently, as if he didn't know what was so wrong with his question.

Hiccup gave him a look that I didn't understand, but Jack did since he turned to me with a smile "Anyways, why don't you join Hicster and I afterwards, we're going to go and sit in the forest for a little bit. Meet a few others. Come, forget about Flint." Jack edged, giving me that breathtaking smile as Hiccup had his arms crossed, glaring at Jack for calling him Hicster, Hiccup hated that nickname though even I knew that Jack could get away with it when the two were alone. He was a sight for sore eyes, handsome, breathtaking, smart, and sweet. He was what every girl wanted, but I knew best what Jack wanted, Hiccup.

"Meet some friends? I never knew you had any." I teased lightly, earning a laugh from Jack.

"Hiccup doesn't. But he likes to pretend, don't you?" He chuckled when Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Uh, thank you for insulting me. Again." He replied sarcastically, lifting his bag up. "I better get going. I'll see you two after, my dad expects me to be home before dinner. " Hiccup gave us a small wave before walking over to Toothless who had taken position in the grass, rolling around happily.

"Jack, why don't you just tell Hiccup you like him already?" I asked, smiling at Jack who finally decided to take a seat by me instead of floating around. That must have meant I hit a soft spot.

"I'm not sure what I like. It could be the way Hiccup reacts to my touches that make me smile. I may not actually like him." He used his teasing voice so I could tell he was lying.

"Sure, Jack. If that helps you sleep at night." I tease, standing and hugging him. "I'll see you at home? I'm going to get changed before I meet you two in the forest. Alright?" I gave him a smile before jumping on the path that split off into four paths that all led somewhere different. The path I took was called Corona that lead to my kingdom. Jack lived down the path named Guardian City, Hiccup down in Berk and the last path was named Dunbroch.

I've never been down the other three, usually we met at the forest which was known as the common area for all four. That was where we liked to relax, which wasn't a problem for the parents, at least that I knew of because they at least knew we were at all times.

The thought on parents got me to start worrying about Hiccup and what his father, Stoick had to talk to him about. Hiccup was like an open book when it came to sharing emotions with everyone. Although he tried to hide what he felt I could read him, and all though I was sure that Jack could read him as well, Jack never said anything.

**Jack's POV**

I looked over to North when I arrived back 'home'. He in a way adopted me to be his son which I didn't mind though I'd never admit it out loud. Blondie gave me enough to think about when she mentioned me liking Hiccup. I didn't try to hide it from Rapunzel. She knew me better than I knew myself, but I tried to avoid that conversation at all costs still. I did like Hiccup, a lot and North even knew of my feelings and he didn't seem to care which was a relief. I just didn't know how to share feelings with anyone. It was one of the hardest things in the world for me, even harder than learning how to fly when first become who I am now, Jack Frost.

"Maybe you should bring your friends over for some candy." North offered, holding up two Lollipops.

"They eat food. They aren't like us, they need actual food to survive. Also, we don't need people thinking you want children to climb into your van, North." I chuckled at North, and leaned back into my arms in the mid air.

"What? Why would I not want children in my van? I love children!" North exclaimed, clearly oblivious to what I meant.

"Nevermind." I shook my head. I could try to explain to him that there were evil people who liked to hurt children in this world, and the line he previously used was how to lure them into the van, but I had a feeling that would break North's heart into little pieces. I've experienced a depressed North once, he tried to eat vegetables claiming that his life was over, and I didn't want to ever witness that again.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "I got new toy! You inspired the idea!" He pulled out a little me plushy and gave me a smile. "What you think?" he asked in his thick Russian accent. It brought a smile to my face, almost lighting it up with joy, but I quickly covered it.

"It's great North. Thanks. Are you even allowed to do things like that?"

"Do you know who I am?" he made sure to add his pointing finger for emphasis. "I am Santa Claus!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's great. Thanks." I had to remind myself to stop asking him questions that could resort into novel like answers.

"I'm going out, Hiccup, Blondie and a few others are going to meet at the Neutral grounds." I contained my laugh when North pulled out his large book containing every child's name in search for the one I call 'Blondie'. "North. I mean Punzie." Again I knew I made a mistake when he restarted his search for the one I now called 'Punzie'. I keep forgetting that with North, you had to get right to the point. "Rapunzel Corona."

A large smile broke out on his face. "I found her! She's on the nice list!" He moved to show me the book but I was already at the door.

"See you later North!" I called out to him, taking my chance at leaving before he could stop me.

I ran ahead, even though it was still early I wanted to go and see Blondie at her house. I was probably the only one that travelled down all four paths. After all, I am Jack Frost.

I always found myself smiling in Punzie's kingdom. It was pure, innocent and joyful there much like Rapunzel herself. Like a happy ending to a fairy tale. Her room was easy to fly to as well, and I found myself perched up onto her window, waiting for her to arrive. I could hear her down the hall so I knew she was to arrive soon, and as soon as her door opened I couldn't help myself when I whispered from beside her "Boo" earning a loud AHH in return. I laughed at her, falling backwards, not that it mattered since I could fly.

"That always gets you." I chuckled, earning a glare from her.

"That was uncalled for, Jack!" She had this red tint of embarrassment on her cheeks and for a moment I thought I truly angered her until her frown turned into a small smile. "Don't do that again."

**Hiccup's POV**

I wasn't sure how to react to Jack when he pulled that little stunt. It was nerve-wracking to witness his little flirting. I didn't like Jack Frost, did I? I like Astrid. That was how it was supposed to be, not falling in love with Jack who seemed to play with my emotions. I didn't know what to do, and Toothless seemed to feel my uneasiness because he started to growl at those around us.

I looked over, giving him a small smile before patting his nose. "I'm fine, Bud." I tried to reassure him, though I was sure we both knew I was lying. I scratched the back of his ear, realizing I had to get ready to go out soon. I found myself missing Jack, and Rapunzel as well but mostly Jack. I had known the two for a while now and they were closer to me than I was with the others who came from the same village that I did.

"Uh dad?" I said awkwardly, whenever I had something to ask him that I knew always brought up the same subject of Rapunzel and I getting together.

"What is it, Hiccup?" His large booming voice came back at me. It always made me question how he considered me a son with how different we were. I liked to think I picked everything up from my mother.

"I was just wondering if I could go out later on tonight. You know with Jack and Rapunzel." I was about to continue but I knew it was pointless because my father was too busy eating the deer meat in front of him. My tongue stuck out of the side of my mouth in disgust.

"What did you say, Hiccup? I asked you to stop your mumbling." His thick accent hit, and that made me smile.

"I wanted to go out with Rapunzel and Jack." I repeated, trying hard not to sigh from having to repeat myself.

"Rapunzel you say? I like her." My father smiled at me. He had this odd fantasy that I would end up with Rapunzel and that would be my happy ending. What would he do if he realized that I fell for a guy? I didn't want to know until I figured out my feelings anyways.

"Yeah, dad." I say lamely, giving him a smile. At least the best one I can master. "Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout are going to be there too."

"Alright." My dad told me, just as he patted my back. It hurt but I made sure not to mention that to him.

I moved from the table, making blah noises at his continued eating habit. I moved up the stairs and tossed Toothless a fish. "Here you go, Bud." I said, giving him a small smile when he took it and started to eat it. He wasn't as aggressive as he was around others when eating inside. He wasn't also that aggressive when it came to Jack. Again, Jack invaded my thoughts and I didn't like it.

"Come on, Bud. After you finish eating we're going to see some friends. What do ya say?" I smiled when Toothless tilted his head to the side so cutely. I loved my dragon.

When Toothless walked over to me I knew that he was done eating. Toothless never left his food go to waste, it wasn't like him. I moved out of the house, knowing Toothless would come out on his own when he was ready. I had to go and see the group before leaving Berk anyways.

I saw them crowded around the beach area, just hanging around. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the twins were hitting each other in the head over and over again. I don't know why they enjoyed that but I tried to keep myself from commenting on anything the twins did when it involved each other.

Snotlout was busy staring at Astrid's ass which I found myself getting jealous over. I looked over to Astrid who made her way over to me. She was a sight for sore eyes and thinking that alone meant I couldn't have feelings for Jack. I liked Astrid. Not Jack.

"Hey Astrid." I gave her a smile just as she decided to pull me into a kiss before moving from me with a smirk on her face. I was standing there with a grin on my face, the small kisses made me feel amazing. Even though they were small, Astrid chose me and that was enough to make anyone feel good.

"blargh." Ruffnut rolled her eyes, her tongue sticking out much like mine had just done when I was speaking to my dad. It was clear she didn't appreciate Astrid kissing me.

"Uh, we'll be leaving soon." I gave the rest of the group fair warning. I was sure Fishlegs and Astrid could keep up. The rest of the group I wasn't too sure about.

**Merida's POV**

Of course I wasn't allowed out of the castle today. Why would I be when my mum wanted me to continue my princess lessons. After the big incident my mum and I grew closer than before but she was still a queen so her rules on being a princess was that if I was home alone I could act how I pleased but in front of others I had to be a proper princess.

My mum also had this bright idea that I was to marry Hiccup from Berk because it worked. Hiccup is the first born of clan Haddock which fit, but my mum didn't realize that he and I were just friends.

"Well, Mum. I'm gonna go and meet Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel. Do ya mind?" I asked, hoping that the mention of Hiccup would get her to say yes. I smiled a little at my mum who was actually thinking about it.

"Alright. Go an' have some fun. Make sure you come home early enough." She warned me.

I wasn't paying much attention after she said alright. So I gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out of the castle and to where my horse, Angus was. I jumped onto his back giving his sides a nudge and he was off and down the path. I hoped someone would be there, but knowing my luck I'd be the first one there. Although that sounded good, I didn't know where we would be meeting up so I'd just end up getting lost anyways.

Angus slowed down when we made it out of Dunbroch. I smiled when I slipped off of his back and gently patted his muzzle and relaxed under a large willow tree. "Do you think they'll be coming soon?" I asked Angus, who in return turned and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, nudging him with my elbow. "You don't have to be such a downer, Angus. I'm sure they'll be here soon enough."

I was excited to see Hiccup again. Although the two of us were using each other to get our parents off of our back it was still nice to see him. He'd become a close friend of mine over the years and it was something I didn't want to lose. Hiccup was the special boy that was easy to love. My mum agreed with me because at the mention of Hiccup she allowed me to do anything I pleased. I knew we used each other but that was how we got our freedom.

Jack Frost and I weren't the closest. We were constantly fighting to compete, to win against each other. But that's why I respected him. He pushed me to be the best and even if he wouldn't admit it, Jack came to my house a few times to help me train.

Rapunzel was the sweetest girl I have ever met. She had this creepy step mother that kept her hidden from the world. Her and her ex boyfriend Flynn managed to get away and get her back to the castle where she belongs. But the damage was already done and Rapunzel has been sheltered for too long so doesn't know a lo about the outside world. But that was why I had a crush on her for the longest time. She was beautiful, innocent and the sweetest there was out there and I loved her.

Love was a harsh word for me, because I didn't necessarily believe it. That's probably another reason why Jack and I got along just fine. We didn't believe in love, even if I knew he liked Hiccup a lot more than a friend. We all knew that. Astrid, which was one of Hiccup's friends, was also liked by the mysterious Jack Frost. I didn't know why but Astrid didn't specifically like him back, at least it didn't look like it, but with Astrid no one knew much.

I held my head with my hand, looking around to see if there was any sign of the others. I looked up when I heard the sound of Toothless' roar in the distance followed by shadows of four other dragons. I was still shocked that they were able to ride dragons of all creatures. I stood up quickly, a smile on my face as I waved hoping they'd see me. "Hiccup!" I called out getting his attention.

He waved back to me and swooped down to land, causing me to back up and sit near Angus who was now calm because he had gotten used to the dragons being around.

**Let me know what you all think so far. 3 Review! **


	2. Mixed Emotions

**I hope you all enjoy! thank you for the reviews, I didn't expect that many! But i'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. 3 It means a lot! Let me know! I don't own anything! Except my OC's. HAVE FUN! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hiccup's POV**

I looked down in time to see Merida waving to me. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face, though it quickly faded when Astrid gave me a glare that could kill anyone in sight. My smile faltered, turning into a nervous laughter.

"Uh, hey Merida." I said once we landed, eyes still on Astrid.

As if Merida knew, she dropped the smile and turned to look at the others.

"Finally, you guys came. I was starting to get worried, you know?" I wasn't sure why, but her accent always made me smile. It was cute and fitting for her, that and I don't think I've ever heard anything like it.

"Sorry we're late. Did the other two make it yet?" I asked, patting Toothless on the side just as he moved and laid down where the other dragons were. I moved over, taking a seat on the log, Astrid making sure to take the seat next to me. I wasn't sure why considering I always thought Astrid liked Merida more than a friend but apparently I was wrong.

"I guess Rapunzel and Jack are late?" I asked Merida who nodded but seemed to be having an interesting conversation with the twins. I never knew that was possible.

I looked down now unsure of what to talk about. Astrid looks at me and nudges me to get my attention.

"Do you like Merida?" She asks, straight to the point. I gave her a confused look but I knew that I had to make sure to answer the question smartly.

"Merida is a great friend." I pressed, smiling at her. "But not how you think." I added quickly when I thought Astrid would kill me.

"Good." She says, leaning over and kissing my cheek which of course earned a blush in response to her.

It was now awkward, at least for me it was and I didn't know how to fix it. I was about to open my mouth to talk to her, to say something to Astrid but I found it snapped shut on its own. It was hard to talk to Astrid when I didn't know my feelings yet. I knew I liked Astrid quite a bit. She was my first love and after our adventures I was happy that she still stuck with me. I smiled a little in Astrid's direction. She wasn't paying attention to me and that was okay because the sun hit her the right way and she looked beautiful. I wanted to compliment her but again I found no words to say.

"Hiccup? You okay?" Astrid asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah." I said, giving her a small nervous smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I repeated to try and convince myself of that. I wasn't sure why my stomach felt heavy but I knew that Astrid had something to do with that. It felt as heavy as it did when I was around Jack and didn't know what to say or do. Perhaps I liked both of them, and that thought alone made me nervous. How could I like Astrid and Jack? I already had Astrid and I wanted to be the one to make her happy. She was the one I wanted to be with since I could remember and now I had second thoughts? I was confused, that was for sure.

"If you want to talk, just do it. I'll listen." She hesitated, pulled me into one of those Astrid kisses before moving away to go and greet Jack and Rapunzel who now showed up.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I enjoyed spending time with Jack. We had a lot of things that we usually talked about and it helped when we joked around together. It felt nice, new and relaxing. I shook my head though at him, he had scared me when he snuck in my bedroom and even though that seemed a little weird it really wasn't when it came to the two of us.

"You need to stop scaring me." I finally commented, placing a hand on my heart from the scare.

"I'm sorry." He smirked at me, that hot little smirk that I was sure could cause anyone to melt. "You really need to stop getting so scared, Punzie. I do this to you a lot."

I rolled my eyes at him but giggled and tackled him onto the bed, trying to tickle him but the only spot he was actually ticklish were his feet and he never allowed me to near those.

"You always fail and yet you still try." He teased me, tickling my sides which just earned a giggle for him.

Unlike Jack I was ticklish everywhere and I was sure that everyone knew that. I looked over at the time before my eyes widened.

"we need to go, they're all probably waiting for us." I moved from him and pulled on my shoes just as Jack shook his head a little.

"Let them wait. It'll be good for them. Punzie, do you think Astrid's available?" he asked a very shocked me.

"Uh, don't you like Hiccup? And I think she's with Hiccup." I said slowly, trying to pay attention to his expression.

"I don't like Hiccup and I forgot. Come on, you said they'd be waiting." he teased me again, and I smiled shaking his head a little at him.

"Come on." I smile, walking out of my room and not bothering to look back because I know Jack is going to go out of my window. He prefers to go down smoothly though I'm not sure if he knows that I know his secrets or not but I decided not to say anything.

When I reach the bottom a small excited squeal comes from me when he sneaks up behind me, again. "Hey!" I laughed, reaching over and taking Jacks hand in mine. I understand now why people think we're dating, even though we really aren't.

"Slow poke." Jack comments to me which in return I give him a glare.

"You're mean." I say, but smile a little bit and now begin to walk towards the forest where we're going to meet everyone.

"Do you think they're there?" I ask, curious as to who would get there first.

"I'm not sure." He shrugs, hands in his pocket. It was his famous stance and I think that's the stance I fell in love with. I opened my mouth to say something but felt a nudge to my side when we neared our famous spot.

"Guess they made it here before us." He stated, a hint of amusement in his voice so I followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. A small smile graced my lips when I saw that it was Astrid and Hiccup. Although I knew that Hiccup had feelings for Jack, those two were adorable. I was about to call out to them to say hi when I felt arms about me which caused a blush to arrive.

"Merida" I breathed out, biting my bottom lip but hugged her back.

"Punzie!" Her thick accent came through which earned another blush from me. I loved her accent.

"Hey." I smiled at her and hadn't noticed that Astrid decided to come over to grace us with her beautiful presence.

**Jack Frost's POV**

Rapunzel was the kind of girl that was easy to get along with. I enjoyed her company, she was just a cute and fun girl to hang out with and if you had time to listen to her she was very intelligent. I loved her giggle as well, she was adorable. "Wow, Punzie. You get scared too easily." I stated, watching as she fell on the bed, hand on her heart.

"You need to stop scaring me." She said, looking at me with those big eyes.

I laughed, shrugging at her. "Yeah, sorry. I can't help it and you know it. I like hearing your scream." I smirked when she blushed, falling on the bed when she tackled me to tickle me. Too bad I wasn't ticklish on the upper body. I smirked, turning the war around as I started to tickle her hearing Rapunzel laugh was worth this little play.

"You always fail and yet you still try." I teased her, though all I got back was a giggle.

The play continued for a little and we talked a little more before we decided to go out, though I took her window and she took the stairs. I was pretty sure that she knew I wasn't human but she never said anything to me and for that I was thankful.

I walked with her when I met her at the bottom towards the forest where I was sure the others were already. I was kind of excited, having missed them all even if I just saw Hiccup a while ago. It wasn't my fault, I enjoyed their company it made me feel free.

When we got there the first one to run up to us was Merida, and I waved to her blinking when she hugged me though the hug only lasted a few seconds since her interest was strictly on Rapunzel. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again, now Astrid made her way over and a small smile formed on my lips before I could stop it.

"Hey Astrid." I said, ignoring Merida and Rapunzel now. Hiccup was by himself, and I would get there eventually but right now I was more inerested in the blonde goddess before me. I could have more than one crush after all.

"Jack." She said, lifting her arm and punching me in the shoulder. I learned that it was her way of being friendly, and I didn't mind it but I always forgot and it hurt everytime.

"Glad you could make it." I said, now the both of us walking back to where Hiccup was. Naturally she took a seat next to Hiccup and I felt a ting of jealousy hit me. But I wasn't sure if I was jealous of Astrid or Hiccup right now.

**Merida's POV**

As soon as they arrived I ran over towards Rapunzel, giving Jack a quick hug before turning to look over to Rapunzel and brought her into a hug. As soon as I felt her arms move around me I couldn't help but blush. Rapunzel was a very beautiful girl and I was sure that everyone knew that.

"Finally you show up." I say, smiling at her and sit down to give the other three some time. I was pretty sure that all of us but Hiccup, Astrid and Tuffnut knew of Jack's little crush on not only Hiccup but Astrid as well and I wanted to give them some time alone so I could sit down Rapunzel.

"How are you doing, Rapunzel?" I asked, trying to get her to start talking. I was always the one to talk when it came to just the two of us. Although we've been friends for a while, Rapunzel was always shy around me.

"I'm good! Jack, Hiccup and I were hanging out for a little bit earlier. Actually, I was going to invite you all over to my house this weekend since my parents won't be home. What do you think?" She sounded so excited I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Sure, Punzie." I answer her and a large smile broke on her face before she engulfed me into a hug again.

"Oh! Good! Okay! I'll ask the others in a bit." She giggled, standing up and moved to go and say hi to Angus. Angus and she happened to be best friends and I was a little jealous but I shook it off.

"Angus likes you a lot." I said to her, watching the interaction.

"Angus reminds me of Flynn's horse. He's like Angus, smart and intelligent." she finally stood up, taking my hand in hers which earned her a blush from me as I moved with her to where the other group was. I sat down on the floor, pulling Rapunzel into my lap and she didn't move from that spot.

"Aww. Cute." Jack teased me, and I reached over to hit him but Astrid beat me to it.

**REVIEWWWW PLEASE! I'll post chapter three when I get enough reviews! **


End file.
